Consumers are shopping online for a growing variety of products and services and may conduct searches to locate items that are available for purchase. Consumers are also executing a growing number of transactions online, from banking and loan origination to purchasing products and services. Consumers of the products and services may generally include retail consumers, distributors, small business owners, business representatives, corporate representatives, non-profit organizations, and the like. The providers of the products and/or services may include individuals, retailers, wholesalers, distributors, manufacturers, service providers, small business owners, independent dealers, and the like.
Customer to Customer (C2C) markets provide a commerce environment for customers to interact with each other. In C2C markets, such as the marketplace of the eBay Corporation of San Jose, Calif., a business facilitates an environment where customers can sell their items and/or services to each other. One of the main goals of C2C markets is to provide a safe and successful buying and selling environment. In this environment, buyers may be ensured that they receive their purchased items and sellers are guaranteed that they will receive payments. Businesses facilitating C2C markets have some unique challenges, including handling unpaid items, items not received, items not meeting their descriptions, and the like. C2C businesses try to address these challenges by setting different policies and procedures. Setting policies to prevent a bad user experience may involve accounting for a combination of different factors, such as lack of user experience, accidental orders, and the like.